A confocal scanning imaging system will be acquired as a multiuser instrument. This instrument will be employed to enhance ongoing research of several investigators whose work concerns specific cellular components and cellular connections in a variety of complex, developing tissue systems, including cytoskeletal and decapentaplegic proteins in Drosophila, Caenorhabditis, synaptic organization in fish retina, cell cycle regulatory proteins in Caenorhabditis and yeast, axonal guidance and outgrowth in mouse, and protein expression in transgenic plants.